Bulma and Vegeta's first date...
by SSJ Josh
Summary: Bulma has forced Vegeta to go on a date with him. And Trunks is up to something. A must read! Please Read and Review.


Bulma and Vegeta's First Date.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
" Um....Vegeta...." Bulma began.  
" What do you want woman?! Can't you see that I am busy!" Vegeta replied.  
" Veggie, how about me and you go out on a date?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
" Woman,are you out of your mind?!"   
" I am not! And my name is Bulma! and if you don't go out on a date with me I will refuse to make you any more Training Equipment!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
" But-But..." Vegeta startled.  
" No buts! If you don't go out on a date with me tonight I won't make you anymore training equipment!"  
Vegeta stopped drinking his cold beer and stood up. He looked like he was about to power up but then he said,"Ok! Fine! Meet me at 7 pm tonight!" He stomped upstairs to their room and slammed the door.  
SLAM!  
Trunks ran in from outside and went up to his Mom.  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
" Me and your dad are going on a date!" Bulma saided proudly.  
'Well thats a first' Trunks thought to his self. " I never knew Mom would ever go kissy kissy with my dad'  
"Ha Ha!" Trunks laughed as he ran back outsite. ' I have to get a picture of them kissy kissy'ing' He thought as he ran back to the Arcade right across the street.  
" Weird" Bulma mumbled to herself.  
  
............  
In Vegeta's Room  
" How am I suppose to get dressed for this 'date'" Vegeta yelled as he looks through his closet.  
" All I have is Saiyan Armor,Blue and Black Spandex,a blue T-shirt,and white jogging pants."  
"I guess I'll put on the Saiyan Armor." He said as he went into the bathroom to change. 5 minutes later he came out of the bathroom and went back into the bedroom. "I guess I'll take a nap until the date." Vegeta layed in the bed and went to sleep.  
  
------------  
Meanwhile at the arcade.........  
  
" Hey Goten, Guess what....My Mom and Dad are going on a date!"  
" Are you serious?" Goten asked not beleiveing the fact that Bulma and Vegeta will ever go out on a date.  
" Yep, And I am going to get a picture of it!" Trunks said proudly.  
" And how are you going to do that??"  
" I have a plan...but I need your help....." Trunks replied.  
" No No No...Not another one of those crazy ideas that will get us into lots of trouble!"  
" Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee" Trunks begged. " I'll give you candy."  
" ITS A DEAL!!!!!!!!!!" Goten yelled.  
Everyone in the arcade started staring at the two.  
"Lets get out of here!" Trunks and Goten yelled in unison as they ran out of the arcade.  
---------------  
Bulma in the living room..  
  
" Hmmm....What should I wear to our date! ^_^" Bulma was still happy about the fact that she was finally going on a date with Vegeta. "Let me think about this............Hey! I know" She yelled.  
"I could wear some women Saiyan Armor....That will sure give Vegeta a suprise!" She thought cheerfully to herself. Bulma reached in her pocket and took out one of her capsules. She threw it and .......  
POOF!  
Women Saiyan Armor Poped out!  
" This is going to be a great date!" Bulma grabbed the Saiyan armor and ran up to the bathroom,making sure that no one will notice her. 5 Minutes later she snuck back down the stair and waited in the the living. She was waiting until it was time for their date.  
-------------  
7 Pm Finally Came..  
Sniff!  
Sniff!  
" I smell perfume!" Vegeta yelled. "It must be time for our date!" Vegeta opened the bedroom door and slowly walked down the stairs.Bulma stood there below the stairs and waited for Vegeta to come down. Goten and Trunks were hiding behind the couch.  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled in unison.  
"How dare you steal my outfit?!" Bulma yelled.  
"What Me?! You are the that stole my Saiyan Armor so you could make copies of it!"  
Vegeta and Bulma yelled for about 1 Hour,until they finaly got tired.  
  
" Goten,I think you should go home. " Trunks whispered to Goten.  
" Ok,My mom is worried sick about me anyways." Goten tipped towed out the door.  
  
Trunks walked up to his arguing parents.  
" I got it!" Trunks yelled.  
Suddenly Bulma and Vegeta stopped yelling at each other.  
-----------After Trunks explained his idea--------  
" That's a good idea Trunks......." Bulma said.  
" Maybe-Maybe the boy's right." Vegeta said.  
  
Vegeta,Bulma,and Trunks climbed in a Jet Pilot...  
They flew up to get the best view of the moon and landed there.  
Vegeta,Bulma, and Trunks climbed out of the Jet Pilot, Trunks was amazed at the good view.  
Bulma walked closer to the edge of the cliff, and sat down. Vegeta also came over,and sat down next to Bulma. She was suprised that Vegeta would ever sit next to her.   
"What a beautiful view..." Vegeta said as he looked closely at Bulma.  
" It sure is..." Bulma replied back.  
" Ya know what.." Bulma stated. " We look like a crazy Saiyan and a crazy human just sitting here like this."  
" You mean...The Prince of all Saiyans.......and his Princess..." Vegeta stated.  
" Vegeta...." Bulma jumped on Vegeta and started to hug him.  
Then there it was...there lips moved closer together....and then....  
They Kiss.................SNAP  
Trunks has just took the picture,but Vegeta and Bulma was to busy to notice.  
They stopped kissing, and Bulma layed back on Vegeta.  
" You know, I think we should try this dating stuff more often..." Vegeta said as she put his arm around his wife.  
" Heh Heh Heh...I think we should too..." Trunks laughed quietly as he looked at the picture he took of Bulma and Vegeta kissing.  
  
THE END.  
  
------------  
So what did you think? Please Review.  



End file.
